


For Now

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Het, Light Angst, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 04:00:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3104792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	For Now

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hannelore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannelore/gifts).



Luna gathered her hair and twirled it up to get it away from her sweaty neck before lying back down beside Neville in bed.

He wrapped his arm around her, pulling her close, then tugged the blankets back up over them. 

It was warm and comfortable. Like everything about him.

Sometimes, though, Luna imagined camping in the Hebrides. The Callanish Stones attracted many different magical creatures at the summer solstice. Or maybe visiting the Fjords in Norway—the Aurora Borealis famed for drawing the Fae into the open.

She didn't imagine Neville accompanying her. He was a homebody, a creature of habit.

Neville pressed a sleepy kiss to her temple. "Gran's asked us over for tea tomorrow."

Luna could feel a pull, the need to roam, but she wouldn't go yet. They needed comfort to make them whole first.

"That would be lovely." She draped her arm across his chest.


End file.
